Connections
by Dentro del Infinito
Summary: "You're gonna break him, Sakura." "It's not my problem! I never asked him to love me!" "And Sasuke never asked you to love him either, you selfish bitch!"
1. Chapter 1

A soft wind travels through Konoha, signalling the impending autumn. The colours were brighter than usual, making the city come alive, and creating a calming atmosphere. A slight heat remaining from the summer was still present, so people could still enjoy some warm weeks before the change of season.

A tan blond kid walked through town with a smile on his face, greeting the faces that one day had treated him with disdain. He was, after all, one of the people who had saved the world.

Naruto Uzumaki remembered the events that had transpired in the last few months and still could barely believe everything that had happened. In an incredibly short span of time he had lost Jiraiya, defeated Pain, befriended Kurama, and had finally fulfilled his promise and brought Sasuke back to his senses (and to the village). That was, at least to him, his greatest achievement, but nevertheless he couldn't help but feel a little trepidation at the thought of what would happen to the relation he had formed with Sakura, now that Sasuke was back.

 _"_ _I'm sorry…"_

 _"_ _Sorry? For what?"_

 _"_ _For everything I've done…"_

 _"_ _You'd better… geez." Sakura said, some tears finally falling. "You are so much trouble… stupid."_

Nobody had mentioned anything about any potential change in the relationships between them, since they had been kind of busy stopping the end of the world as they knew it, but now that things were finally seeming to return to normality, it had become the elephant in the room (to Naruto, at least).

Without realizing it, the blond had reached the base of the Hokage Mountain. Seeing as he was already there and didn't really have anything better to do, he figured he would walk to the top, to watch the village and relax for a while. He was nearing the end of the stairs when he realized that his usual spot was already occupied by a familiar figure.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto." the black-haired teen replied, without looking back from the village.

Naruto sat beside his long-time rival and friend, contemplating Konoha as well.

"We did it. We saved the world."

"Yeah."

"And I brought you back."

"Hn."

"Told you I'd do it, bastard."

"Shut up, idiot." Retorted Sasuke, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Hahaha, you know you love me."

"Losing your arm must've affected your brain, moron."

"Aw, you're no fun, Sasuke."

A couple of minutes passed in silence before Naruto spoke up again.

"You know, some time ago Sakura declared her love for me." That got Sasuke's attention.

"Really now."

"Yeah."

"And what did you do?"

"What do you think?" Naruto said, a fake smile on his face. "I called her on her bullshit, and told her I didn't believe a thing. People don't change their feelings overnight, and it was obvious that she was still in love with you."

Silence followed.

"So…" Naruto began. "You're gonna date her, or…?"

"No." Came the flat reply.

"What?!" Naruto said, startled. "But, you're back! I brought you back! And I thought you had stopped being evil and everything!"

At this, Sasuke actually laughed a bit. "So? I already answered that. I made it pretty clear that Sakura was chasing someone who didn't exist and that she was wasting her time worrying about 'love'. Besides, as you said, feelings don't change overnight. Why should I think differently now?"

Naruto was rendered speechless for a couple of seconds. "But… she loves you, Sasuke."

"So? The fact you love someone doesn't mean that that person is forced to love you back. You still love her, don't you?"

"I…"

"I guessed as much. As I'm sure you have noticed by now, loving someone doesn't mean anything."

An even longer silence ensued.

"I promised her I'd bring you back, you know? Even if it probably meant that you two would end up together and that I'd have to see her with you every day of my life, I didn't care. I just wanted her to be happy."

Sasuke eyed him for a while before looking back at the village again. "You are both idiots."

"What did you say!?"

"Sakura has never been able to appreciate what she has. You are a decent guy, and all she has ever done is chase after me, who for the most part, couldn't care less. And you…" he said when Naruto was about to retort. "…are an idiot to keep on chasing her, after everything she has done. I assume you weren't exactly happy after that 'confession', were you?"

"…No."

"Did you at least tell her that?"

"We haven't really talked about it since it happened…"

Sasuke sighed. "See, that's why you are an idiot. She disrespects you and you don't even lift a finger."

"Sasuke…" and Naruto's voice held a warning tone. "Don't talk like that about Sakura-chan."

"Do you think I've forgotten how she used to treat you when we were still a team? Do you think I'd want to be with someone like that?"

"Sasuke…"

"All she has ever done is hurt you, Naruto. I bet she used you as a confident or something when she felt like crap, didn't her? Did she ever say 'thank you'? Or she just assumed you'd be there no matter what?"

"I don't have to listen to this." Said Naruto, standing up.

"While I, who didn't give a damn about her, am the one she wants. Funny, isn't it?"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed, lunging at Sasuke.

"Don't. Be. An. Idiot." Sasuke stated, sharingan flaring to life, and catching Naruto's fist easily. "Stop doing this to yourself, Naruto."

Naruto pulled back his fist forcefully. "You don't know anything." He said, taking steps backwards. "You don't know anything." He repeated, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Haruno walked at a leisurely pace, having completed her shift at the Konoha Hospital. The rebuilding of the village was almost complete, and most injured ninjas were to their way to recovery. The sheer number of patients had been a little overwhelming at first, but thanks to the combined effort of the medical staff of the different countries the situation would be eventually under control. Sakura, being one of the only apprentices of Tsunade, had been called to lead and supervise some of the efforts, but that did not stop her from being in the frontlines and helping patients herself to the best of her abilities. It had been long, tiring weeks, but the satisfaction she felt whenever a patient moved a limb after having thought they would lose it, or after watching teary-eyed relatives hugging a person they had thought lost made everything worth it.

Without realizing it, her thoughts drifted to her two classmates, the two unlikely saviors of the world. She would have never thought that the little kids she had grown up with would become the living legends they were. People spoke in awed tones of the powers they were rumored to have, and of the destruction that was reportedly caused by their battle, the magnitude of their wrath shaping the world around them. She remembered how powerless she had felt at the rooftop of that hospital, all those years ago, and felt that, no matter how much time had passed or how advanced her abilities had become, she had never really stopped being that girl, looking at the backs of those two prodigies. She guessed she had to be thankful to be in the same team as they (many would gladly give an arm to be in her position), but the trials they had had to endure to reach this state of peace had been anything but sunny.

Anyways, Sakura decided she would not be gloomy today. Sasuke was back! Which meant that they still could make it work! She had forgotten the last time she had felt so giddy. After everything that had happened, she still could not really believe that they had managed to bring him back. It was like a dream. There had been times she had felt full of despair, thinking Sasuke would be gone forever, but they had managed to do what many had told them would be impossible.

This obviously meant that Sakura needed to see Sasuke. He would surely ask her out in a heartbeat! She would have to make sure she looked as good as possible. Maybe she would ask Ino-pig for a couple of tips on how to style her hair, or maybe she'd ask her for some nail polish.

As Sakura mused about Sasuke, Naruto found himself angrily walking down Konoha. How dare that Sasuke-teme talk that way about Sakura-chan! It infuriated him. It did not feel right. He was sure Sasuke was mistaken, he had to be. Sakura-chan was not like that! She was smart, and kind, and caring. And she had not rejected him, like so many other people had done. She wasn't like that!

But still…

He couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right.

He couldn't be completely sure.

And it worried him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke."

He turned around. He recognized that voice. Sakura Haruno was walking towards him. She looked different than usual, though. She appeared to have a slight blush - was that makeup? – and her hair looked different. She appeared to have let it fall down, letting it flow freely, her bandana absent.

"Sakura."

Sakura was full of nerves. Sasuke always managed to make her feel that way. She felt giddy with anticipation, but she never really knew what Sasuke was thinking, a fact that made her feel both anxious and excited. It was one of the things that drew her to him.

"How are you feeling? Missed Konoha?"

"Not really. I was busy."

"Oh…" Sakura mentally slapped herself. If Sasuke had wanted to come back before, he would have. Stupid question. She tried again.

"So… Have you seen Naruto?"

"Yes."

"I see... what have you been doing?"

"I've been home."

"That's great!" Sakura smiled.

"Hm."

"So... got any plans, Sasuke-kun?"

"None of your business."

That hurt. Sakura felt slapped. But she didn't let it get to her, this was her chance and she was going to take it!

"Oh, you are right!" She tried to smile again, a little more weakly this time. "Don't mind me, I'm stupid sometimes! So, Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura trailed off. She felt each word out of Sasuke took a world to get. This definitely wasn't how she had imagined this encounter would go. Sasuke was supposed to ask her out! And now they were barely having a conversation! Sakura felt it was time to take matters into her own hands.

"...Would like to go out with me, Sasuke-kun?" She then smiled. "I'm sure we could have lots of fun!" Sakura looked upbeat, watching Sasuke expectantly. Surely he would accept!

"No, thanks."

Time stopped.

Sakura didn't want to believe what she had just heard. This couldn't be happening. Surely, she had misheard.

"I'm not interested." Another slap. "Well, gotta go." Sasuke said matter-of-factly. "See you around."

And with that, Sasuke turned around, and left. Sakura watched his retreating back.

She had never felt so alone.


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was completely clear. With no clouds overhead, the sun shone brightly above the Land of Fire. The summer was ending, so people were enjoying the warm temperatures. One of the main touristic spots of the season was, perhaps unexpectedly, the Land of Waves. After the defeat of Gatou, the country had developed into a thriving society, and the standard of living had gone up to previously unthinkable levels. This meant that money flew unimpeded throughout the people, who could afford to invest on the reconstruction of the villages. The story of Team Seven, who had defeated the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza, and the Great Naruto Bridge that had been built thanks to the help of Konoha attracted visitors from all over the world, from simple tourists to sages and scholars who came to follow the footsteps of the legendary team of genins.

Since the defeat of Kaguya, a complex debate had erupted from her claim of being a Godess. The questions ranged from the basic "Was she really a God?" to the more complicated ones such as "Was she God?" "Had she been banished permanently or was there a possibility she might return?" "Could a God be killed?".

This meant that the popularity of Team Seven and the people involved in the happenings had skyrocketed. It was quite a surreal experience for Naruto, being talked about, being the product of gossip, receiving correspondence from lots of people, admirers, haters, crazy people, grateful accounts of how much he had improved someone's life, the whole lot.

Apparently, he even had his own fanclub!

Having girls ask him out, take pictures with them, and even to marry them had all left a profound imprint on his psique, and somehow, he knew that from then on things would never quite be the same.

Naruto himself could be found walking near the market of Konoha at the moment. He had wanted to buy some groceries, but hadn't quite got around to it, since he had other worries at the moment.

"Hey boss!

"Huh?"

A young man with brown hair and a long scarf walked up to where Naruto was.

"Oh, is that you Konohamaru? Man, I almost didn't recognize you! Are you taller? How you been?" Naruto said to his long time friend, smiling.

"Oh you know, the usual. Being awesome and all" Konohamaru said, with a slight smile as well. "The rasengan you taught me saved my life, so I wanted to thank you for that, nii-san".

"That's great news, Konohamaru. You gotta keep training, and become even better!"

"Yeah! Then I'll challenge you for the Hokage title". Konohamaru replied. Then he frowned, apparently just seeing Naruto's hand for the first time. "Hey boss, are you ok?"

Naruto looked down and saw what Knohamaru was referring to. "Oh, this? I'm great, Baa-chan fixed it up real good." He said, not giving it much importance.

Konohamaru nodded. "Oh, by the way, let me tell you that I've heard that you've impressed quite a lot of people lately. Maybe being Hokage is closer than you think, nii-san!"

"I'm just taking it one day at a time" replied Naruto, with a small smile. "But thanks, bro. Congrats to you as well on mastering the rasengan."

"Well yeah, I had a good teacher". Konohamaru replied. "Well boss, it's been great talking to you, but I gotta go. I think they want to give me a mission now. See you around!" He said, while turning around and starting to run.

"Bye, Konohamaru!" The blond replied, waving. While he saw the hyperactive kid run away, Naruto couldn't help but feel proud of the young man Konohamaru was becoming. He carried himself with much more confidence. And he had defeated one of Pain's paths! With a rasengan! It was a humbling experience to be part of the development of a kid, no matter how small the role he may have played in it. Come to think of it, he supposed that was how his teachers felt about him, too. It was a very strange feeling. But, he reflected with a small smile, he supposed he could get used to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Why?

I don't understand.

Sasuke-kun came back. He came back for us. Naruto brought him back like he promised. We defeated Kaguya. We worked together like Sasuke-kun never left. And he apologized. He said he was sorry. He has never apologized before. It must mean something!

Why?

I don't understand.

Was it something I said? I really tried my best. Am I not pretty enough? Maybe Ino-pig was right and my forehead really is huge. But Tsunade-sama has told me not to worry about it and nobody else has told me anything, so that can't be it. Maybe I've been too lax with my exercises? Maybe my legs need to be firmer? I've always liked my legs. I think they're pretty.

Or maybe is it my chest? Am I not enough?

Why?

I've gotta exercise. That'll clear my mind.

 _But what's the point?_

There has to be a point. I can't let myself go like this.

 _But what's the point?_

There has to be a point.

Nobody said it would be easy.

 _Why?_

I can't let myself go. I can't let Sasuke-kun see me like this.

 _He told you he wasn't interested._

I'll make him be interested!

I won't give up!

He came back! I won't let Ino-pig or anyone else have him!

 _What's the point?_

The point is that we're destined to be together! I won't let him go!

I'll train even harder and make him notice me!

 _The bed is really comfortable._

What?

 _The bed is really comfortable._

... it is.

 _Why?_

... I don't know.

... maybe I'll go talk to Naruto. He always makes me feel better.


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto-kun?"

"Eh?"

White eyes. Long, dark-blueish hair. Pale skin.

"Ah, Hinata-chan! How you been? How you're feeling? Did you injuries heal? Are you better now?"

"Ah, yes, Naruto-kun. Thank you. I'm much better."

"That's great, Hinata-chan! We sure showed those freaks that you don't mess with Konoha!"

"We did, Naruto-kun" A soft smile played on the edge of her lips.

"So, what are you doing?" Naruto asked curiously. Hinata seemed to be wearing a white summer dress, whose edges were softly blown by the breeze. "Planning to go somewhere?"

"Ah, yes..." She answered quietly, looking down for a few seconds. Then she lifted her head, a look of determination firmly etched on her features. "I wanted to ask you something, Naruto-kun".

The blond looked at her, a brief look of surprise on his face. "Sure thing, Hinata. Fire away".

The girl took a deep breath, "Naruto-kun, would you like to go out with me?"

* * *

"What are you doing, Shikamaru?"

"I'm watching the clouds. Or rather, I was".

"Well, tough titties."

"What do you want, Ino?"

"A little bird told me that Sasuke-kun is back in the village. Don't suppose you know anything about that?"

"What if I didn't?"

"Would you really like to find out?"

A sigh. "Tsunade-sama hasn't given me any details yet. Though, as far as I can tell, there have been conversations and people asking for Sasuke's acquittal after the whole Madara, Obito and Kaguya end of the world deal".

"Hm. You'll let me know if you find out anything else, won't you?"

"When don't I?

"Thanks, Shika".

"Don't mention it".

* * *

"I..."

Naruto was rarely one without words. Nevertheless, in this exact moment, his brain seemed to freeze and he had trouble connecting thoughts.

"I... well... this... Hinata-chan..."

She still looked at him expectantly, apparently nonplused by his reaction.

"I... don't know... I... don't think..." he tried again. "I mean, this is... I don't..." he trailed off awkwardly, trying to order his thoughts.

Hinata seemed strangely calm. "It's Sakura-san, isn't it?"

Naruto seemed to deflate a little at the mention of his teammate. "Hinata...I think you're great, but... this is too sudden and I..."

Hinata shook her head, smiling. It felt like a punch in the gut for Naruto. "I already knew, Naruto-kun. But I couldn't just give up without trying. I learned that from you".

"Hinata..."

"Sorry about this, Naruto-kun. Maybe we'll talk later. Tell Sakura-chan she's really lucky". Hinata smiled, and Naruto felt like the worst person ever for some reason. He desperately wanted to say something, anything, but for the life of him couldn't figure out what, so he watched Hinata walk away in silence.

* * *

"Hey".

"..."

"..."

"...hey. Sasuke Uchiha. What do you want?"

"I want some information, Shikamaru".

"...figures. How troublesome."

* * *

The sun setting gave everything a orange hue. The world seemed to glow, and the people could be seen relaxing, talking animatedly with various beverages and snacks in their hands.

"Naruto".

"Eh?" He was jarred out of his thoughts. "Sakura-chan!" exclaimed the blond, surprised by the sudden appearance of his teammate. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm... fine" she said, though she decidedly didn't appear to be. Her face bore a terribly disquieted expression, and her lower lip was trembling, as if it were really cold, even though the temperature could be called warm at worst.

"Sakura-chan! What happened?!" said Naruto in a panicked voice, incredibly concerned.

"I... talked to Sasuke..." she said, in a small voice. "...and it didn't go well." she added, still shaking.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said, understandingly, ready to tell her that everything would be fine and that she would overcome whichever obstacle stood on her way.

But he stopped.

And remembered what Sasuke had told him.

He paused, conflicted. On the one hand, he really wanted to give Sakura his support. She really looked like she could use it at the moment, too. On the other hand, he had Sasuke's words echoing in his head.

So he refrained from saying the first thing that came into his mind, and instead thought.

After some seconds, he said. "Sakura-chan, you don't have to worry about that. Say what, let's go for some ramen! That always cheers me up. My treat". He smiled.

"What? I'm trying to tell you how I feel and all you can think about is asking me out? Are you nuts, Naruto?" she said, irritated. "This is not the time for that!"

Naruto's ears seemed to ring, for some reason. The words of Sasuke were echoing louder in his mind. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I... think I have some errands to run, sorry. Bye!" he said, putting down his head and briskly walking away from the pinkinette.

"Naruto!" she called out, to no avail. She suddenly had a sinking feeling in her stomach that she couldn't decode, but that made her feel ill nonetheless.

She didn't understand what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

The day seemed to go on longer than usual. It was quite a thought experiment, given that, somehow, time seemed to go on slower.

It wasn't often that Naruto sat to think about something, and it bothered him somewhat.

"Ahh, this is useless! I'll just go outside and..."

He found himself walking towards the training grounds. It was the automatic response of his body, it seemed. He needed to let off the steam he had somehow gotten the last few hours. Luckily for him, a familiar face appeared to have had the same idea as him.

"Sasuke!"

The aforementioned turned his head impassibly towards the voice that had called out his name.

"Fight me!" Naruto shouted, his stance rigid and tense.

Sasuke didn't reply, merely shifting his stance on anticipation of the incoming threat.

With a wordless scream, Naruto ran towards his long time rival, getting a kunai out of his sleeve, and connecting it to a wire full of other kunais he had gotten out of his pouch. He threw them at Sasuke, whose eyes squinted fractionally as a wordless Katon fireball made out of his lips. His eyes then widened when he realized the kunais had flown true despite his attack, and that burning papers appeared to be attached to the handle of the weapons. He quickly substituted himself with a nearby rock, while the ground he had stood on a second ago was shaken by an explosion that fell four trees. Whatever it was, Naruto wasn't messing around.

He smirked.

That's what made it interesting.

He wasted no time on a counterattack, shunshin'd again behind Naruto, his sword ready for a strike. Metal clashed against metal when Naruto's kunai gave a parrying strike, his left fist going for Sasuke's stomach. The young man got out of the way in the nick of time and countered with a kick to Naruto's head which connected and sent the blond flying to a tree, where he dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

He had not much time to ponder as four Naruto's, each with a rasengan in their hand were suddenly upon him. He managed to shunshin just in time, as the four rasengans hit the floor, creating a devastating explosion.

Sasuke regarded Naruto, who was hunched in the spot the rasengans hit, in the center of a smoking crater 5 meters wide. His gaze was downcast, his fists clenched.

"You..."

Sasuke frowned.

"...bastard. Why does this happen?!" he shouted.

"Why did you do that to Sakura-chan, you bastard?!"

Sasuke looked on, impassive.

"Answer me!"

"I told you I wasn't interested."

"Agh! Teme!"

"So that's what this is about? I thought you had a good reason for this."

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed, while making the ram seal. But he couldn't finish his technique, as Sasuke had substituted himself with a leaf that was behind Naruto. He promptly dispatched him with a short tap in the shoulder.

Black was all Naruto could see.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura blinked.

The air felt strange, somehow.

The moment passed and she frowned.

* * *

What made things the way they were?

Could revenge give meaning?

Was it worth it?

Shikamaru had no definite answers.

* * *

Darkness.

Unending.

As far as the eyes could see.

A heartbeat.

Silence unbroken.

A tear.

A scream.

Raw pain.

And then

Nothing.


End file.
